Birthday Shopping Trip to Remember
by Lucinda
Summary: Willow is all alone on her birthday shopping trip until she bumps into Angel... except that Angel's not quite himself.  semiAU season 7.
1. Birthday Shopping Trip to Remember

Birthday Shopping Trip to Remember  
  
Author: Lucinda  
rating: pg 13?  
main characters: Willow, Angelus  
disclaimer: I do not own any character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series.  
distribution: Bite me, WLS, NHA, Wic (for her birthday challenge)... anyone else that I've given previous permission to for a Willow/Angel(us) fic can also have this. Otherwise, please ask.  
Wic's birthday request: must include: it being Willow's birthday, someone calling Willow the Wicked Witch, and a mention of underwear.  
  
  
  
Willow sighed, wondering exactly what had caused her to be here, in a mall, alone, of her own choice. Yes, it was her birthday, and yes, she normally had a birthday shopping trip, once she had gone with he mother, in the long ago mist days of elementary school, and later she had gone with her friends.  
  
This year, she was all alone. Tara was dead. Buffy and Xander... well, they didn't want to spend any time around her. They still suspected that she'd gone over to the dark side, permanently. She'd overheard them talking with Anya, speculation on the possibility that she had been responsible for the horribly mangled body that Buffy had found. The only person that had been at all on her side was Anya, who's argument consisted of 'Why would Willow kill some random stranger? She's much to organized and logical for that.'  
  
There was a bit of an advantage, nobody was telling her that something just 'wasn't willowy' and telling her what she should or shouldn't buy. She was quite on her own. She'd remembered once how Anya had been trying to convince Xander to buy her some expensive lingerie, claiming that they would make her feel more like a woman, more sensual and desirable. On the chance that Anya's theory would hold true, Willow had gritted her teeth and gone into Victoria's Secret, certain that the store would have fancy and luxurious undergarments of all sorts. Plus, since the mall was in Los Angeles, the chances of running into anyone that she knew were practically non existent.  
  
"Willow?" A faint Irish accent flavored his voice, stronger than she remembered, but it was Angel.  
  
She turned around, looking at him. Dressed in dark slacks and a charcoal sweater, he looked good, if a bit brooding. But there was something different about his eyes, and he didn't look quite so miserable. Maybe LA had really been good for him. "Angel... what are you doing in Victoria's Secret?"  
  
He opened his mouth as if to answer before closing it again. "I was looking for a present for someone. Why are you in here?"  
  
Willow gave a small smile before turning back to the table with rows of silk underwear laid out, in assorted colors and styles. "I'm looking for new underwear, of course."  
  
There was an odd almost purring note to his voice when he spoke again. "Why do you need new underwear, sweet Willow?"  
  
She had her back to him, so she didn't see the look of outraged shock that crossed his face at her flippant response. "If I told you they'd all been ruined during my passionate affair with spike, would it matter? Why are you suddenly worried about my underwear anyhow?"  
  
Suddenly, his arm was around her stomach, and his nose buried against her throat, causing flashbacks to her junior year. "You don't smell like Spike."  
  
The voice was the final clue, and understanding shone inside Willow like the sunrise. "That's because I didn't have an affair with him, Angelus. It's called a joke. Besides... I'm not exactly the sort that has Ma... well, I'm not the sort that attracts guys like Spike. Or you... so what ARE you doing here?"  
  
"Let's just say I was bored. Hmm... your birthday shopping trip? I seem to remember Fluffy mentioning it one year... Who came with you?" There was something in his voice, a hint of interest.  
  
"I'm here alone. They don't like to spend time with the Wicked Witch of Sunnydale. There was no affair with Spike, and he's... not interested in my anyhow." Willow shook her head, wondering why he was still here. Still almost touching her back, although his face wasn't pressed against her neck anymore, his hand was still resting on her stomach.  
  
"Maybe you need a different sort of person to shop with you, someone to encourage you to try new things, to try new looks. Maybe I could help you out there..." His accented purr was right in her ear, sending shivers through Willow's body.  
  
"Why? Why would you want to go shopping with me? It can't be because of a 'long and treasured friendship' because we were never that close..." Willow wondered if he was planning to try to lure her off and kill her somewhere that nobody would see.  
  
His voice sent more shivers down her spine, and set off a fluttering in her stomach. "I heard about what happened in Sunnydale. About Tara's death and your quest for revenge. You reminded me a bit of myself. And you can't argue that knowing I.. or soul boy, spent time with you and not that sappy blond twit would just make her burn with jealousy..."   
  
"If this is all about Buffy, why should I accept?" Part of Willow wanted to go with him, to spend time with such a gorgeous hunk of man. Maybe she wasn't quite as gay as she'd assumed... because she was definitely finding him attractive.  
  
"Buffy getting jealous is just the icing on the cake. I want to see you in silk and leather, to see you dressed in confidence and power..."  
  
"I shouldn't trust you, considering what happened the last time you dropped by. I should be... I don't know, maybe turning you into a rat and dragging you out of here, or incinerating you where you stand." Even as she said the words, Willow knew that she really didn't feel like trying to kill Angelus in the middle of Victoria's Secret. Especially since he still hadn't told her why he was in the store to begin with.  
  
That purr was there again, and she could feel his lips brushing her throat as he murmured "But I'm all better now... no more of that mental imbalance. I blame all of that on waking up next to Buffy. Tonight... just you and me shopping, no violence, and no transfigurations. Promise."  
  
She turned, well aware that it would cause her body to end up pressed against him. Looking into his dark eyes, currently dancing with mischief and... could that be desire? "I shouldn't trust you... But it sounds better than shopping alone, especially if you promise to behave, no violence, no threatening me... and no listening to rants about Sunnydale. We can look in any store you want, but I'm only buying if I like what I see. Deal?"  
  
"It's a deal, Willow." He leaned forward, kissing her. Lips pressed against lips, tongue seeking to enter her mouth, to explore and taste her.  
  
She reached up, touching her still tingling lips. "Sealed with a kiss even... Yeah... so, where to?"  
  
Thus began a long night of shopping, starting at the mall, where they looked in an assortment of stores, buying things in leather, silk, velvet and lace. They bought shoes, with Angelus buying things at least as often as Willow, using the excuse of 'You looked delectable in them, and if I buy them, it's not out of your pocket. The deal was that you buy if you like... and I think this looked good on you.'  
  
Willow wasn't even certain that she wanted to know about a few of the other places they went. She ended up with some things that would have looked right at home in the closet of vamp-Willow, and other things that had a classical elegance to them. She wouldn't have wanted to admit it, but the evening and night had turned out quite enjoyable. Especially since he'd been flirting with her the whole time. Maybe he enjoyed trying to make her blush.  
  
"Did you enjoy spending my money, Willow? Not just anyone gets that privilege, you know." His voice had a silken tone to it, sending shivers down her back, shivers that weren't from fear.  
  
"That sounds... I think I feel a bit special now. Are you trying to say that I owe you?" Willow wondered what he would say. Would he try to claim some sort of repayment? What might he ask for?  
  
His grin had nothing of humor, but held passion and the hints that there was a larger plan afoot. "Two things, Willow. First, if anyone asks where you got your new wardrobe, tell them. Your favorite Los Angeles vampire bought them for you."  
  
"What's the second part?" What had caused that little tremor in her voice?  
  
There was a predatory gleam in his eyes as he moved closer, close enough that his body was touching hers, and reached out, tilting her face up to look at him. "This..."  
  
He kissed her, a kiss with such passion and desire that Willow felt as if she were melting, and she could feel her body draping against his. One hand slid up, tangling in his short hair as she tasted him, feeling the shift from his human features to his vampire face. She ran her tongue over his sharp teeth, exploring, teasing. He nipped at her lips, his sharp teeth making it prickle, drawing little drops of blood which he licked away with his tongue.  
  
Willow found herself breathless and wanting as it broke, a part of her wanting nothing more than to take him somewhere secluded and... well, take him. The little voice of reason and caution that was trying to scream that this was Angelus, a dangerous, predatory, evil vampire sounded like a distant whine.  
  
"And happy birthday to you." His smirk made it clear that he knew just what sort of effect that kiss had on her.  
  
Her voice was a soft whisper as she spoke. "Yeah... happy birthday to me."  
  
She was smiling as she headed back to her car with bags and bags of purchases. Even if he did have some devious complex plan, which was quite likely, it had been quite the birthday. And quite the kisses.  
  
end Birthday Shopping Trip to Remember. 


	2. Aftermath of a Birthday Shopping Trip

Aftermath of A Shopping Trip  
  
Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg 13?  
  
sequel to 'Birthday Shopping Trip to Remember'  
  
main characters: Willow, Angelus  
  
disclaimer: I do not own any character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series.  
  
distribution: Bite me, WLS, NHA, Wic (for her birthday challenge)... anyone else that I've given previous permission to for a Willow/Angel(us) fic can also have this. Otherwise, please ask.  
  
in honor of Wic's birthday. Hope you like your prezzie.  
  
  
  
Willow was putting her new clothing away in the closet of her room at her parents' house. It still baffled her that she'd had so much fun shopping, especially shopping with Angelus, of all people. But nobody else had wanted to go with her - maybe they hadn't even remembered that it was her birthday. She'd ended up with a whole new wardrobe.  
  
She was even wearing some of her new clothing, a pair of deep green leather pants with matching square heeled boots, a shimmering satin shirt in ivory, and a tapestry patterned bodice that laced up the front. It gave her cleavage that she would never dreamed she could possess except for the encounter with her vampire doppelganger. It was worn without a bra, and she could remember the particular shade of Angelus' eyes when he'd found it for her, like molten chocolate.  
  
She made her way to the Magic Box, wanting to check the soul ritual for any clauses or loop holes that might have caused Angelus to make his return appearance. The only thing that she was certain of right now was that it hadn't been Buffy. She'd left the disk with the ritual there, and while Xander did have an emergency copy, she wasn't certain that this was an emergency. After all, the worst that he had done so far as she knew was spend an evening with her, possibly flirting.  
  
Entering the store, she discovered that it was filled with customers, many of whom looked a little flaky. Dangling jewelry with charms and crystals, scarves with pentagrams and crescent moons, ankhs, some wearing far too much black… and wasn't that one of the girls that had been at the oh-so-disappointing Sunnydale U Wicca group?  
  
Entering the store, she discovered that it was filled with customers, many of whom looked a little flaky. Dangling jewelry with charms and crystals, scarves with pentagrams and crescent moons, ankhs, some wearing far too much black… and wasn't that one of the girls that had been at the oh-so-disappointing Sunnydale U Wicca group?  
  
Anya didn't appear to notice her as she slipped into the back, going to the computer that was used to maintain the inventory and sales records as well as keep a demon database and occasionally for internet related searches for information on prophecies and demons. It had been a bit tricky to get it set up, but she'd always enjoyed a technical challenge. The yellow disk with the ritual was exactly where she'd left it, so there was no trouble booting up the computer and opening the file. She looked over the spell, noting the various phrases used, things about punishment and misery, torment for wrongs of the past, and a request that the Powers That Be to hear their plea and acknowledge it's justice.  
  
Willow snorted, wondering if the Powers would have approved of that little clause. She didn't see any reason for it's presence, it only gave the option of the evil version coming back. How had they managed to delude themselves into thinking it would be safe to put that there? People could be very dumb sometimes.  
  
"I just don't know what else could have done that, Xander. It was just like the first body, all flayed. Just like what she did to Warren." Buffy's voice sounded frustrated.  
  
"We don't even know where she was yesterday." Xander sounded just as frustrated.  
  
"You don't buy that 'I'm all better now' act, do you, Xander? What if she gets mad at you next, or Anya? Dead." Buffy sounded harsh.  
  
"And what if it's not Willow? What if there's some nasty thing out there skinning people and we let it slip through because we're all blaming Willow?" Xander's voice carried easily.  
  
"Evening, Slayer, Harris." Spike's voice sounded oddly subdued, as if he lacked the self assured arrogance that he'd shown. What had happened while he was gone?  
  
"Do you think Willow's better now?" Buffy's voice was demanding, as if she hoped that Spike would back her up.  
  
There was a pause, and then he spoke. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since I got back." He passed again. "But she's right over there at the computer, why don't you ask her?"  
  
"Right over… oh no." Xander's voice preceded him as he came to the doorway, looking inside the stock room.  
  
Willow was looking at him, hoping that she'd managed to keep her emotions from her face. "Xander, Buffy, and hello Spike. How did your trip go?"  
  
Spike walked closer to her, his expression oddly puzzled. His hair had started to grow out, revealing brown roots, and it hung in waves around his face. "Why do you smell like my Sire?"  
  
She allowed herself to smile. "I went to LA yesterday, for my birthday. I ended up bumping into my favorite LA vampire, and we went shopping. Do you like?"  
  
Xander swallowed hard, his eyes getting very wide as he looked over her outfit. "Ahh… you… leather. Leather pants. Ahhh….."  
  
Buffy stared at her, eyes hard. "How long were you shopping?"  
  
"Hmm… I left there at about ten, and started hitting the computer stores at about three, bumped into Angel at closer to eight…" She let her voice trail off, wondering if Spike could tell Angel's scent from Angelus.  
  
"Why was Angel in a computer store?" Buffy sounded a bit hurt, and puzzled.  
  
Smiling wickedly, Willow answered. "I didn't bump into him at a computer store. I was in Victoria's Secret at the time. Come to think of it, he never did tell me why he was in there to begin with."  
  
"When did you finish shopping with him? And those do not look like brooding clothing." Buffy was frowning.  
  
Willow tapped her finger against her lip as she considered the way to answer. "Well, I think it must have been two before we left the second leather shop, so… hmm… maybe four or so when we were finally done?"  
  
Buffy scowled, and left the room, calling for Giles as she did. Xander just shook his head and walked away. Spike stood there, frowning.   
  
"That wasn't Angel. That was my sire, that was Angelus." He looked at her again. "It's a good look for you."  
  
"I know. He was on good behavior the whole time. He might have even been flirting with me…" She frowned, wondering why Spike seemed so different now. "Spike? What happened on your trip?"  
  
He shrugged, perching on a crate. "I went away, to Africa. I saw elephants, and a herd of zebra… a lion prowling through the bushes. There were tests, trials to see if I was worthy… then they gave me a shiny painful soul. Can you take it out?"  
  
Willow felt stunned. Spike had a soul? She wasn't so surprised that he'd want it gone, but the fact that it was there at all… "I don't know. Were the zebra impressive?"  
  
"Yes. So many stripes, and they all had this agreement going... they moved together, nobody had to check where their friends were." He sounded almost sad.  
  
"Maybe someone can help you learn to deal with it?" Willow wondered if this was becoming a new trend for vampires. Souls… Souls for everyone.  
  
"Maybe you can ask how he lost his when he come back for you?" Spike's voice was low, full of contemplation.  
  
"What?" She looked at Spike, trying to figure out if he was making some sort of joke.  
  
"He wouldn't have spent that much time if he didn't plan to keep you. So, since you aren't there, he'll come here." Spike sounded as if it was the most natural and logical thing in the world.  
  
"You think he wants to keep me." She repeated Spike's claim, wondering why she felt hopeful rather than afraid.  
  
"Of course. He thought you were cute before, but he didn't look to see more. I've been watching the lot of you… you keep things going, you don't quit. And you have power… like shadows and leaves and bits of gold, all through you. I can see it when the light's just right.  
  
Willow blinked, looking carefully at Spike. His eyes seemed just a bit too bright. Perhaps he wasn't quite sane? "I don't think most people can see that. And Buffy and Xander won't want to hear it, they think I'm killing people."  
  
"You aren't. I can tell that from looking at you. Nobody off slowly killing people like those bodies would be so tense and stressful." Spike nodded as if he'd just said something very profound.  
  
"Okay…" Willow found herself hoping that he hadn't shared that reasoning with anyone else. Somehow, she didn't think it would help convince them of her innocence.  
  
The bell rang, the sound of someone entering the store. Glancing at her watch, Willow realized that it was after the posted hours of business, so it wasn't a paying customer that had come into the building.  
  
"He's here now." Spike's voice was soft, and he had this far away look in his eyes.  
  
"Angel! What brings you here? I don't need you to save me." Buffy's voice carried a complex blend of emotions.  
  
"I didn't come here to rescue you, Buffy. There's a problem in my city, and I wanted to ask Willow to help me with it." There was a pause, and the sound of the baskets of gemstones being stirred. "She's in Sunnydale, so I had to come here to ask for her assistance."  
  
"What sort of problem? She's still a bit off from her addiction last year." Anya's voice, curious if not compassionate.  
  
"The usual sort of thing. Summoned demon, a group of lesser demons thinking they can take over the city, that sort of thing. But the demon they called can't be killed by normal weapons." He sounded… more Irish than Angel.  
  
Willow nodded to herself, certain that it was Angelus standing there, not Angel. But the question was, did this summoned demon really exist? She stepped out into the front of the shop, looking right at him. "Here I am."  
  
He looked over her, smiling at the outfit. "I told you the boots would match the pants. Can you go back to LA with me?"  
  
She looked at him, wondering how long he planed for her to stay. "I'll need to pack some things. Why don't you and Spike go with me, then you can explain more about this demon on the way."  
  
Spike was walking beside her, keeping her between himself and Angelus as they left the shop. Angelus had dressed like they would expect Angel to look, black slacks, a dark blue and black long sleeved shirt, and his billowy coat. But he moved like this was all his territory. She didn't know how Buffy could miss the changes.  
  
"Is there really a summoned demon?" She glanced a little at him, watching from the corner of her eye.  
  
Angelus chuckled, a low rumbling sound that should have frightened her. "Actually, there is. It would be most helpful if you'd give a bit of a hand getting rid of it. But I came back for you."  
  
"What happened to the soul? It was pretty hard giving it back, I hope it wasn't a poor casting." She wanted an answer, and she could feel Spike's interest as well.  
  
"There's this evil law firm that keeps trying to get rid of Angel Investigations. They hired a sorcerer, and he pulled it out, put it into one of those orbs. I put it on the mantle, and promptly hunted down the sorcerer and the bitch that hired them. One dead sorcerer, one imprisoned lawyer." He had a bit of a smirk on his face.  
  
"What did you do the cheerleader? She had spunk." Spike's question was low, as if he wasn't certain he wanted to draw attention to himself.  
  
Angelus shook his head. "I was a damn fool here a few years ago. Not the right way to go about things at all. No subtlety. So, I haven't done anything to them yet. They still think it's their darling brooding Angel, gone to fetch the witch to save us from the big scary demon. It'll be more fun to bring them over slowly, feed their darkness, make them mine before they die.  
  
Looking at Angelus, Willow gave a small smile. "Spike told me that you'd come here. So… what exactly did you have in mind for me? I refuse to be anyone's toy, no matter how much they spend."  
  
He smiled, looking into her eyes as he leaned down, kissing her, lips caressing, tongue probing as he nipped lightly at her lip. "Never a toy, Rua. But I want you by my side, in my bed. Together, nothing could stop us. I won't claim that I love you, but I respect your abilities, your power… lust after those curves…"  
  
Willow struggled to keep her thoughts together as his hands skimmed over her body, feeling his muscles against her, tasting him in her mouth. He was gorgeous, powerful, incredibly sensual... and he wanted her. That was more than anyone else in Sunnydale.  
  
"It's not perfect… but it sounds better than staying here." She smiled at him, wondering what sort of plans he had, wondering when she'd changed so much that she was considering being the lover, maybe consort of a soulless vampire.  
  
Once more, he kissed her, leaving her almost breathless, blood heated, her heart racing. "I can offer some lovely fringe benefits."  
  
  
  
"Spike." She remembered her other worry.  
  
"What about Spike? You aren't having a mad affair with him." Angelus looked at her, his eyes swirling with passion and possessiveness.  
  
"I could if I wanted, and that's not the point. He's your family, your blood. If you want me to go, he goes with us, and you take care of him the way a proper sire should. No neglect, no random abuse because you're stronger." Willow looked at him, her Resolve Face on in hopes that he would understand that this was a serious point.  
  
Angelus winced, as if pained by something. "Fair enough. But I don't want him killing the people at the Hotel before I can corrupt them. Let's go pack your things. Sunnydale isn't good for any of us."  
  
Willow smiled, kissing him lightly. "I win then. I get to go back to LA with a handsome hunk of man, Spike gets someone to help him cope with the mess that Sunnydale inflicted, and none of us have o stay on the Hellmouth."  
  
It didn't take long before they had loaded Willow's things into the trunk of the convertible, as well as the small duffel of things that Spike owned. Soon, they were headed back to LA, listening to the radio as Spike and Angelus argued over the station. As a small concession to Spike, they ran over the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign on the way out of town.  
  
Willow had the feeling that she'd love living in LA.  
  
End Aftermath. 


End file.
